Jackson State University, a Historically Black University (HBCU), is located in the capital city in the state of Mississippi. JSU has a rich history of promoting minority students to research careers. This proposal will build on this history by providing biomedical guidance to an underserved population of students. It is the vision of the University and especially CSET to develop these students, who would traditionally not be exposed to science, to be leaders in the field. JSU is dedicated to growing these students, full of potential, into biomedical researchers. We are aware of the lack of scientists from URM and believe that growth of science in the U.S. must have significant contributions from this population of students. We believe that there are three areas that are crucial to the development of the next generation of scientific workforce that will be addressed in this proposal. The first principle is that a quality biomedical science development program must have a rigorous curriculum and education component. The second principle is the incorporation of directly relevant research to tangible health problems. The third principle is the creation of strong and compassionate research mentoring and relationships. This proposal will take advantage of the peer-to-peer learning systems through the implementation of the research cohort system. The proposal will also share a more rigorous curriculum focused on preparing the student. Finally, the proposal will expose students to the broader impact of biomedical research.